thewitcherfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Ciri
'''Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon', rainha de Cintra, princesa de Brugge e duquesa de Sodden, herdeira de Inis Ard Skellig e Inis An Skellig, soberana de Attre e Abb Yarra. Conhecida como Leoazinha de Cintra ou para os íntimos, Ciri, '''nasceu em 1253 durante o festival Belleteyn. Ela é filha única de Pavetta, a princesa de Cintra, e Duny, o '''Ouriço de Erlenwald. E neta da rainha Calanthe. Ciri também é ligada pelo Destino com o bruxo Geralt de Rívia. Antes de Ciri nascer, Duny teve a ajuda de Geralt para cumprir seu destino e se casar com Pavetta. Tal ato fez quebrar a maldição que Duny carregava há anos. Ele ficara tão grato que utilizou a Lei da Surpresa dando o direito a Geralt de lhe pedir qualquer coisa. Seis anos depois, Geralt decide voltar a Cintra, mas sem a intenção de levar a menina consigo para Kaer Morhen. O bruxo queria apenas olhar para o "Destino" e confessou a rainha Calanthe que tinha medo do que poderia acontecer com a criança quando ela se submetesse à Prova das Ervas. Pois apenas 4 de 10 sobrevivem. Em realidade, Geralt não chegou nem a olhar para a Criança Surpresa, apenas falou com Calanthe e esta não lhe revelou nem mesmo o sexo da criança. Ciri praticamente crescera nas Ilhas Skellige, pois seus pais tinham o costume de visitar as Ilhas. Contudo, em 1257, Paveta e Duny foram engolidos por uma tempestade que ninguém previra. Foram mortos por Geas Muire, a Maldição do Mar. Uma tempestade que não devia ter ocorrido. Já em 1262, Ciri foi prometida ao príncipe Kristrin, filho do rei Ervyll de Verden. Contrariando a vontade da avó, a menina fugiu do Castelo de Nastrog e adentrou a floresta de Brokilon. E foi ao acaso, ou talvez o Destino, que Geralt e Ciri tiveram seu primeiro encontro, entre as dríades que a haviam sequestrado e queriam retê-la a força para transformá-la em uma delas. Para isso, Eithné, a Senhora de Brokilon, fez Ciri beber a Água de Brokilon, mas a água não teve efeito algum sobre a menina. Ciri não perdera a memória e pôde expressar seu desejo de ir embora com Geralt. Entretanto, o bruxo se negou a manter Ciri consigo e a entregou ao druida Myszowor (Arminho em The Witcher 3) para que ele a levasse de volta a Cintra. Para a rainha Calanthe. Geralt só aceitou seu Destino após reencontrar Yennefer, em Belleteyn. A feiticeira pediu para que ele não mais negasse seu destino e fosse atrás da criança que lhe fora prometida. Em 1263, decidido, Geralt viaja até Cintra, mas ao encontrar seu amigo e bardo Jaskier descobre que Cintra já não mais existia. Havia apenas ruínas e cinzas em seu lugar depois da invasão do império de Nilfgaard e que Calanthe e sua neta estavam mortas. Tal ato ficara conhecido como O Massacre de Cintra. Na invasão, Ciri foi sequestrada por um misterioso cavaleiro nilfgaardiano, mas conseguiu escapar quando este caiu no sono. Ela vagou sem rumo por algum tempo e enfrentou tempos difíceis vagando pelas florestas de Trásrios sendo encontrada e acolhida por druidas do Círculo de Angren, aqueles que se ocuparam dos órfãos da guerra. Depois ela foi adotada pela esposa do comerciante Yurga. O mesmo comerciante que recebera ajuda de Geralt na estrada e utilizou a Lei da Surpresa para expressar seu agradecimento ao bruxo. E assim, mas uma vez, Geralt e Ciri voltam a se encontrar. E dessa vez para ficarem juntos. Já em 1264, Cirilla então com 11 anos passou a morar em Kaer Morhen, sede dos Bruxos. Submetendo-se a um treinamento dado por Geralt, Vesemir, Lambert, Eskel e Coën. E é durante seu treinando que coisas estranhas acontecem. Quando Ciri perdera os sentidos após beber Gaivota Branca, começara a vaticinar. Outros vários incidentes do tipo ocorrera e os bruxos, não sabendo o que fazer, decidiram pedir ajuda a uma feiticeira. Devido ao seu relacionamento conturbado com Yennefer e por estarem brigados, Geralt opta por solicitar ajuda a outra feiticeira, sua amiga Triss Merigold. Logo em seu primeiro contato com Ciri, Triss prontamente sente uma áurea mágica entorno dela. Quando a menina entrou em estado mediúnico, a feiticeira percebera que estava lidando com o que sua confraria chamava de Fonte. O que a deixou preocupada, pois “crianças fontes” sem o devido treinamento e cuidado poderiam desenvolver uma séria doença mental e até por em risco pessoas próximas. E sabendo que lidava com forças a cima de sua capacidade, Triss informou a Geralt que a menina precisava de uma feiticeira mais poderosa, além de confiável: Yennefer. Durante sua estadia em Kaer Morhen, Triss fizera o possível pra ajudar Ciri, quem considerava sua irmã menor. Manteve-se ao seu lado dia e noite. Usava um manto de proteção enquanto zelava por ela porque a menina tinha pesadelos terríveis e acordava aos berros todas as noites. Acalmando-a com exilares e encantos. E quando o inverno passou e por fim primavera chegou, Geralt e Triss foram ao templo de Melitele, em Ellander, para colocar Ciri aos cuidados da arquissacerdotisa Nenneke e dar continuidade ao aprendizado. Como ler e escrever corretamente as Runas. História. Ciências Naturais. Poesia e Prosa. E expressar-se na Língua Comum e na Língua Antiga. Sob a tutela e proteção de Yennefer, Ciri começou a aprender o básico da magia na teoria e na prática. E através das lições, a feiticeira lhe ensinou a ser capaz de afastar os pesadelos que a aterrorizam durante a noite. As duas também passaram a dormir juntas e aproveitavam-se disto para por em prática ensinamentos que não eram permitidos à luz do dia. Yennefer também adicionou o uso da espada de Ciri após conseguir persuadir Nenneke a liberá-la. A feiticeira deixou evidente que sabia bastante sobre a espada e a “dança” dos bruxos. thumb|left|308x308px As duas se tornaram inseparáveis. Yennefer costumava pentear e a aparar os cabelos de Ciri enquanto as duas conversavam sobre tudo. Elas tinham um acordo mútuo em que não se podia ocultar nada uma da outra durante o aprendizado. Mas nada disso foi possível sem antes superarem a pequena antipatia causada logo no primeiro encontro. Ciri não gostou nem um pouco da nova tutora. Inclusive pensou em fugir em protesto de volta a Kaer Morhen. Quando as noticias de guerra começaram a se espalhar, Ciri e Yennefer deixaram Ellander e foram para Gors Velen. Mas precisamente para a Ilha de Thanedd, onde ocorreria a conferência de magos e também local da escola de feiticeiras, Aretuza, lugar que a feiticeira pretendia matricular Ciri. As coisas não saíram como planejado e o Golpe de Thanned aconteceu. Foi então revelado quem estava atrás de Ciri e a menina, para fugir, atravessou um portal mágico instável. Tor Lara. Por causa da natureza do portal, Ciri foi simplesmente ejetada em pleno ar para o Deserto Korath. ]] No filme é série de TV Wiedźmin, Ciri foi interpretada por Marta Bitner. Diferente dos livros, na série ela se encontra com Geralt no Templo de Melitele em Ellander. Ela também não é retratada durante sua adolescência na série. Episódios :* 09: "Świątynia Melitele" (O Templo de Melitele) :* 10: "Mniejsze zło" (O Mal Menor) :* 12: "Falwick" :* 13: "Ciri" No jogo, o taberneiro da Pousada Country no vilarejo de Águas Turvas conta a Geralt o conto de "Cirilla". Ciri será uma personagem jogável em The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt, no qual ela está sendo caçada pela Caçada Selvagem http://thewitcher.com/news/view/793. Genealogia de Ciri (Sangue Antigo) Galeria Ciri full.png Rats falka by justanor-d8hq7pq.jpg The sword of destiny characters collage by justanor-da4u20c.jpg Blood of elves chapter 3 by steamey-da7iv49.jpg _unbroken_road__by_justanor-d7d7g2s.jpg little_ciri___colourized_by_jooleya-d9tnnmr.jpg k7jqV4Vgcec.jpg The old raven and the swallow by z zombiecat-d93hnea.png s315_by_atutcha-d9mb7gx.jpg Notas De acordo com O Sangue dos Elfos, seu nome é derivado da palavra da Língua Antiga Zireael, Andorinha. Referências Categoria:Personagens dos contos Categoria:Personagens dos romances Categoria:Personagens das adaptações fílmicas Categoria:Mencionados em The Witcher Categoria:Mencionados em The Witcher 2 Categoria:Personagens de The Witcher 3 Categoria:Humanos Category:Membros da família real Category:Realeza ar:سيري cs:Ciri de:Ciri el:Σιρίλλα en:Ciri es:Cirilla de Cintra fr:Ciri it:Ciri lt:Ciri nl:Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon pl:Ciri ru:Цирилла sk:Ciri uk:Цірілла vi:Ciri zh:奇莉